


Take Me Home, Country Roads

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A2B - Freeform, Androids in love, Bittersweet, Day 13, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Kissing, Love, Mild Bittersweet, Romance, Soulmates, Time Together, getaways, seclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 13! 2B organises a secluded rendezvous for herself and A2, away from the prying surveillance of YorHa and where they can't be traced, tracked and watched. As they meet and once again show their love for each other, an old song of the now dead Human Society rings out all across the wasteland, showing them something of what the world used to be...





	Take Me Home, Country Roads

2B broke her full sprint into a light jog as she crossed from the small desert outcropping and into the main dune area, the trail of service and drainage pipe guiding her into the hole in the rocky cliff. It was here she waited, tossing her weapon to the side and sitting down on one of the rocks, alone with her thoughts. 

The sun was high in the sky and luckily there were no machines around hunting for her, but she felt cold, under the rocky archway before the main ocean of sand dunes. The horizon was bubbling in her vision, as she sank a couple of fingers under the black fabric covering her eyes. 2B often grumbled at her blindfold, one of the only things about YoRHa that she exceptionally didn’t like. She wanted to see the world through her own eyes, to make sense of it through as real a vision as she had. 

6O had once told her that she wanted to see the flowers and strange treasures of Earth before, 2B wanted to see them with her, considering she didn’t as much see things in her travels with 9S. With her small, childish-looking support partner, 2B only noticed things, and in such a combative way. 

Defiantly, 2B removed the black bindings of her blindfold and let them fall to the floor. From the small wrapping tucked in her thigh-high boot, she then pulled out the small present from the mother machine in Pascal’s village. 9S had made a snide and childish comment when she had taken to the lovely blue ribbon before, but with him away back at the bunker, 2B felt personal enough to slowly tie the thing into her hair. She hummed her satisfaction audibly and swung her legs happily off of the rock she was sitting on. 

It struck 2B, now of all times, that her existence was a peculiar one. That the things she had experienced, or as she thought, the things that had happened around her (2B maintained a very warped view of herself, that she was nothing at all and everything that happened to her was really just happening in general) was extraordinary, incredibly strange and unlike anything else. She was feeling incredibly strange, all the worse considering what was happening as of late.

“As odd as it seems that an android would wear a ribbon… I have to say I think you look rather nice in it… 2B,” the short-haired android heard coming closer, along with the wispy trail of a footstep sequence.

“Hmmm?” 2B hummed, turning to the figure coming closer. She looked at the entity’s feet, soleless and uncovered, but black, silver and flesh-coloured. 2B’s pale eyes gawked upward, sliding up the incoming person’s legs, her slender and sleek lower half, along with her soft hands and rather muscular arms. When 2B saw the woman’s face, her lips slid into a gracious smile. “Oh… It’s you, A2…”

A2 smiled her way as she sauntered under the rock archway and found a seat on the rock next to 2B, her rendezvous. “Rather suspicious of you... Inviting me all the way out here, isn’t it, 2B?” A2 asked, her voice a mellow lullaby as she pressed herself closer to the slightly smaller android. 

The long-haired and silver-tongued A2 brushed 2B’s hair away from the right side of her face, exposing her cheek. “You look pretty without the black… I love your eyes, 2B,” A2 slithered, lovingly, yet slightly predatory as 2B’s breath audibly hitched. Her hands came to her lap, and A2 placed one over them, feeling the velvet of black gloves with naked hands. 

“A2…” 2B felt herself moaning as she turned her head upon the taller android’s finger tugging at her chin. They met with lips, 2B’s gloved hand cupping her lover’s own cheek as they began to kiss passionately on the rock. The desert was otherworldly warm, but 2B felt incredibly heated inside as she felt A2’s body pressing closer to her own, as their lips met again and again, kissing so lovingly. The softness that 2B felt around her mouth (salivating the more she nipped at A2’s lips with her own) was so delightful, like incredible clouds, plump and deeply pleasant. 

“Kiss me… Kiss me more… A2… Please…” 2B heard herself begging, her body shuddering the more she desperately defied the panging alerts in her mind about regulations and broken rules. She couldn’t give any lesser of a damn - feeling this with A2 was so euphoric 2B wanted to burst. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s shoulders and held on for dear life the more A2 kissed her, deeper, deeper still. She could feel A2’s gentle and yet protective hands stroking the small and naked gap between her pink bodysuit under the black skirt and her tight black hold-ups. Her plump thigh was graspable in A2’s hands, like putty, and the more the taller android gripped at 2B’s thighs, squishing them in her hands, the more the short-haired woman burned to kiss her more. 

A2’s breath was controlled, well maintained against 2B’s fleeting attempts to control her own, she was fading away, yearning for more, pushing her chest against A2’s as the kissed, touching each other lovingly. 

“You just… want to feel something…” A2 whispered, only to feel 2B’s hand around her neck as a response. 

“No… I want to feel you… Only you…” 2B told her back, looking into her eyes with so much seriousness and burning fervour. They were like magnets, friction between them a fine film and a soft barrier that kept shattering. They were pulled together. “You make me feel…” 2B began, trailing off as A2 bit into the supple flesh of her neck.

“Let me guess… I make you feel alive?” A2 asked, in between nibbles.

“Shut up.”

A musky chuckle left A2’s mouth against the now wet flesh of 2B’s neck. The shorter-hair android leapt up, straddling A2 suddenly and pushing her hands onto her exposed shoulders, pouncing on the taller entity like a wild animal, pressing her to the rocks. Once leaning over her long-haired lover, 2B eyed her greatly, from exposed collarbone to midriff and cervix. “You do… make me feel alive… It’s so strange.”

A2 looked mysterious, her expression not apathetic but almost as much. “We’re the more human, don’t you think sometimes?” She asked her lover, the tone something worth shivering over, the low undertones of something so enigmatically sinister. 

As sinister as it was, 2B felt herself tugging forward again, magnetised to A2 more than ever before. She kissed her again, and rested her head on the android’s chest, holding her closely. “If we were human… I like to imagine I could listen to your heartbeat…” 

“If we were human, my heart would belong to you…”

From the path of the service pipe, from the vast seas of sand dunes, there came the crackle of a loudspeaker, the high-pitched squeal of a sound system of sorts. It startled both the androids, forcing 2B to her feel, snapping her blade into her hands and gawking off into the desert, as if ready to enter combat protocols with more machine enemies. “Stand back!” She bellowed to A2, who was lazily getting to her feet too. 

Her hands came to 2B’s dressed biceps. “Hey, relax… we’re not about to be attacked,” she assured her lover. 

“Huh? What?” 2B gawked. 

“Take me home… Country roads… To the place, I belong! West Virginia… Mountain mama, take me home, country roads…” came calling out from the expanse of deep and slipping dunes, a lulling siren call, so loud and trailing, as if being played from a million miles away telling all machines it was safe to come. 

2B was startled, her body shaking a little as A2 crept beside her, swatting a little at her hand until she dropped her sword again. “Relax… It’s only music,” the taller android told her.

“Music? From the desert? What is this?” 2B asked, still rattled by the sudden burst of volume coming from so far away. It felt so estranged from her, so foreign. Yes, 2B had heard what people used to call music before, she’d sampled tunes in the Resistance Camp with 9S, but this was different, it sounded different and made her feel so different this time. The melody from the quiet hums of guitar strings and basslines made her feel sad, and the tone of the man’s voice as he spoke the words was bittersweet, it made 2B want to sink to her knees and cry (if she could cry properly) beside A2. “What is this, A2?”

The taller woman looked out to the desert and contemplated the sounds of the man’s voice as he sang, the ensemble around him, a wash of sound and bittersweet tones having almost no visible effect on A2. “Take me home… Country roads… To the place, I belong!” He sang again and A2 felt a slight pang on her heart as she concentrated. She felt the pulling around her, a magnetism to 2B once again, but only calmer and so much more powerful. 

A2 wrapped her arms closely around 2B’s tight waist and held her closely, burying her face into the crook of her neck. “It makes me feel… sad, 2B…” A2 confessed, quivering a little as they both listened to it.

“Records… indicate it’s called ‘Take Me Home, Country Roads’... A nineteenth-century country ballad by a man called ‘John Denver’, A2…” 2B told her, hands gently coming to the exposed palms around her tight waist. While A2 seemed to coo into her neck, 2B rested her head against hers, managing some semblance of a cuddle. “I like this music, A2… I like it very much…”

A2 kissed into 2B’s exposed neck and held her closer, as they watched the sun and listened to John Denver together, the soft strumming of his guitar calling from the depths of the desert ocean of sand.

“I like it too, I like it a lot, 2B… What do you think it’s about?”

It took her a while, trying to run the lyrics she was listening to against records, data and other sources of information she had stored in her central CPU, but 2B eventually thought not to look at any of it and simply listened even more closely as the song repeated. “Country roads… Take me home… To the place… I belong… West Virginia, mountain mama…. Take me home, country roads!” John Denver kept on singing into the desert, to 2B and A2.

“I think it’s about our homes… whatever they might be, and that we will always want to come back to them, especially when we’re at our most vulnerable. We’ll always want to go home,” 2B confessed, feeling a welling in her circuits, and wishing, just a little, that she had a heart instead. 

“Where is our home, 2B?”

2B looked down, to A2 and moved around her, so that they were standing opposite, gazing into the other’s eyes and looking sad, but closer than ever. 2B brushed her lover’s face with her gloved hand and cupped her cheek gracefully, longingly mesmerised by A2’s rugged beauty and her desperate difference to every other YoRHa unit in existence. She was so miraculously different, so much more alive than any of them, and perhaps that was why 2B felt so drawn to her, stuck to her, and so deeply infatuated with her. In fact, 2B felt downright in love with A2 if only she could say that she comprehended love. 

“Our home?” She asked A2 back, gripping her hands. “Is together…”

“Country roads… Take me home… To the place, I belong… West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home, country roads…” John Denver continued to sing in the desert, as 2B’s lips were locked with A2’s, their bodies in a close and loving embrace, their eyes slowly weeping as they kissed.


End file.
